


Hands

by AgeOfAlejandro



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Hand Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has always found himself drawn to ribbons and knots. Tying them was something he enjoyed and would sometimes do while in class. It irked his instructors at first, but eventually they figured out that he just needed something to do with his hands while paying attention, and so they left him to tie knots in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Jim has always found himself drawn to ribbons and knots. Tying them was something he enjoyed and would sometimes do while in class. It irked his instructors at first, but eventually they figured out that he just needed something to do with his hands while paying attention, and so they left him to tie knots in peace.

 

He's also always found himself drawn to other people's hands, too. Uhura has nice hands, something he noticed when he had first caught sight of her with a menu between her fingertips. It was part of what drew him to her, besides her bold-as-brass, whip-crack personality and long legs.

Gaila's palms had been callused from her work as an engineer, and she had had gloriously long, agile green fingers. The first time he saw them, they were absently twinning a length of thin, plastic-covered wiring over, around, and between her fingers like strung spider webs, the black crisp against her green skin and tendons. The gestures were idle and elegant, unhurried and sensuous, and Jim wanted to know what those fingers would feel like on his skin.

Bones was much the same. It was simple, absent-minded gestures that caught his attention: long, dexterous fingers sending a stylus smoothly sliding across his fingers. Sometimes, he would notice Bones messing with his fork while studying over a meal and he'd wonder what those hands would feel like on his dick. Other times, it would be in the middle of a rant. Bones talked with his hands, and long fingers and open palms would make Jim want to know what they could do to him.

They had been friends for six years before Bones noticed, but once he did, Jim got a very detailed demonstration of what those hands were capable of.

 

 

 

He never stopped noticing hands, but never wanted any others on his skin.


End file.
